


Crook’s The Wingman

by Lil_Smutier



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Smutier/pseuds/Lil_Smutier
Summary: Ehhh it’s in the title 😂
Relationships: George Milton & Slim, George Milton/Slim
Kudos: 22





	Crook’s The Wingman

Days passed quick on the ranch, with the seasons getting busier and busier, thus having each worker push themselves beyond their original limits. George didn’t mind it though, not only did it help him take his mind off Lennie, it also distracted him from all the lingering touches and commanding stares he got from his closest friend on the ranch - Slim.

Hell, even Curley stopped picking on him because of Slim. He wasn’t sure why the tall guy decided to bitch back at him once, but Curley seemed so frightened that he stopped his taunting altogether. George was thankful. But that brought up a whole new problem. “George?” A hand tapped at his shoulder while he dusted off his hands from yet another sack of powdery barley and grain, “Shit! Crooks you ain’t gotta scare a guy like t’at!” George grumbled, mentally slapping himself when he realised that the bloody thought of Slim of all people was distracting him.

Fucking hell..

Crooks grinned knowingly, nudging his lazy arm with his skinny elbow, “Damn George..ranch with bunch-a fellas. Did you find a tramp like Curley or somethin’?” The lighter skinned felt heat rising up his neck to his ears. The stable buck raised a surprised brow, “You’ve gotta be shittin’ me. No way!” “No..no! It’s not like that.” George tried to recover, but his mouth clicked shut when Slim stepped into the barn with them. The shortest swore he woulda died and come back happy if Slim didn’t see him in this flustered state. He looked like a fucking pansy.

But...of course he fucking did. With a few long strides, the Prince of the farm stood in front of the pair, sly smirk curling his lips in a way that George wanted to toss himself into the ever-so forgiving arms of Curley for thinking it was sexy. “Hey fellas. Jobs done?” Both nodded, with George somehow managing to cover up his flush and speaking carefully, his tone calculated but still a little shaky, “Y-yes Sir..” it was at this moment, Crooks side-eyed him. He grabbed onto George’s wrist, “Mr.Slim I need to ask George somethin’ “ Slim nodded, letting them leave till they were back into Crooks’s room.

“George..” The Negro started, his evil smile only growing more at the thought of being right, “Crooks. Shut your fucking trap.” “Oh com’ on! I’ve seen the looks you both give each ot’er. You think just cause I’m black I’m blind?” George just sighed, shaking his head as the colour returned to his cheeks. “Just..shut up. Okay? I know people like Slim. They ain’t usually–“ “Virgins?” Crooks finished, and George pushed him, blush darkening, “Screw off Crooks! I meant that they don’t swing my way.”

The stable buck made a echoing ‘ah..’ sound, and the room went quiet, each male processing their own thoughts and ideas before George spoke again, “Well. We should get back. It’s supp’r.” Crooks nodded and they headed into the hall where Curley, Whit, Carlson, Candy and Slim all sat respectively. The hinges creaked, gaining all the men’s attention and Curley instantly flamed at Crooks as usual. He shouted vulgarities and curses at him, saying how he didn’t even deserve to eat, let alone enter here with his colour.

George had enough of his bullshit.

He stood firm, knowing that Curley was barely even taller than him, let alone with those high heeled shoes he wore. He glared at the boss’s son, voice level as he spoke, “Shut your goddamned mouth Curley. Crooks is just about as much human as we are. So stop being such a fucking punk and let him eat.” It was then that George heard a sound that was heavenly to his ears. Slim laughed.

He actually laughed.

It was a soft sound, barely louder than a shy chuckle, but it was enough and George felt himself shrink back down into himself sitting down next to Slim as Crooks took his spot on George’s left. While picking up his fork and knife, the shorter swore he heard Slim mutter under his breath, a low whisper, “Damn that was cute.”

~

Several more days passed, and George became uncomfortably aware of how close Crooks was getting to Slim. He wasn’t jealous, no. But the knowledge that Crooks knew he had feelings for Slim made him uneasy. One mornin’ he woke up a bit later than usual. The living areas were quiet, except for the door to the showers. It was probably Candy or something.. He muttered to himself, gripping his head and shaking the sleep out of it. He stumbled up to the door, reaching out and grasping the handle...but...it wouldn’t budge.

“The fuck?”

He tried again, and again, and again, twisting his hand left and right roughly. Nothing. Not even a little faint click. He exhaled heavily. Fucking great. Then the showers stopped. Silence. George figured Candy would’ve been decent and turned around to ask him for help, “Candy I—...” the vowel trailed off when his eyes opened to meet Slim. Fucking. Slim. Subconsciously, his eyes trailed up and down his form and damn did he like what he saw. Slim had not put on his hat yet, so his hair was still wet from the water, disheveled and messy, and his button up laid form-fitting over the loosened buckle that barely held his jeans over his slender hips.

“Oh shit. I-I uhm..sorry! Wrong person.” George stammered, and tried to hide himself while Slim chuckled again, the sound low and resonating to his ears. “It’s fine George. What happened?” He asked coyly, for he was the one who locked the door. Slim had already admitted to the fact he was attracted to George’s feisty and emotionally unstable attitude, let alone the fact that George was so cute that he had a hard time believing Lennie could keep his hands off of him instead. Slim barely couldn’t.

When Crooks had told him about George’s secret attraction, he was ecstatic, and thought of something with Crooks throughout the week. And today - Saturday - was time. Crooks had already promised to take the guys out to a cathouse further down the roads and keep them there till dusk, so they wouldn’t have no problems. His attention was brought back to the task at hand when George jiggled the knob again, “Careful. You gonna break it.” He said with amusement. George pouted and Slim nearly lost it.

He put a hand over his friend’s shoulder, “It’s al’ight. Come on, I need to talk to you.” “M-me? Why?? I didn’t do nuthin! I was just sleepin’...ah that’s probably why I-I’m sorry I just—“ “George.” The grip tightened on his shoulder before releasing along with a shuddering breath from George. “I just. I just want to do this...” Electric sparks jolted from the overwhelming emotion in their kiss, Slim laughing against George’s lips as he pulled away. “Here. Come. Talk with me.” He said, moving over to the bottom bunk and patting on it as a motion for George.

Stunned by whatever happened, George shook a bit before clumsily stumbling over. “I like ye’ George, you’re cute, funny, and you sure as hell take no shit from nobody.” Slim smiled, the grin goofy and full of emotion, unlike what George was used to seeing. Mustering up whatever courage he had left, he spat it all out in a rush. “I-I like you too. I didn’t know how to approach you ‘cause you always looked so stoic and brave and...” “what was that?” “I..I said you look attractive..” A wire in Slim’s head snapped at that and he pounded on George, trapping him with his bad on the lumpy mattress and with Slim hovering over him.

“Fuckin’ hell George, you know how goddamn difficult it is to control myself around ye?”

A boost to George’s ego struck.

“Show me then.”

With a low growl, Slim dropped his head down, lips meeting lips as he made out with George. They lasted like that for a few moments until they needed to pull back for air. This time, his smirk was all teeth as he lowered his mouth, nipping and marking George’s neck; the shorter writhing and panting out his name above him.

It drove Slim insane.

“Sl-im I..oh f’uck!” George groaned out, slowly slipping from the tightly held control he showed everyone else. Calloused hands reached up and unbuttoned his shirt going down, butterfly kisses and red teeth-marks littered each open patch of skin. It felt good. It drove George to the point of no return. Soon they were both naked, clothes flung to god knows where, and George on top of Slim this time, the taller’s back resting against the bed frame, and the smaller facing him.

He panted, reaching in between them to grip at their lengths, and moved his hand up and down leisurely. “Slim..ah..pl-please.” Slim raised an eyebrow at the blushing, sweat-slicked Male in front of him. “Beg.” “Wha..what..?” “I said beg. You slut.” George shuddered, his whole body rippling with the degration as Slim’s smile now widened even more. “You like being called a slut? Like all those girls in the cathouses Hm? Want me to fuck you and get you all dirty like them.” It was deep and commanding, and George broke above him.

“Pl-please! I’m a slut..I’m yours. Please. Please please please just fuck mE—SLIM!” With that, the skinner thrust two fingers up his slicked hole, a loose groan escaping him as he felt the warmth and tightness. Coupled with George’s moaning he made quick work of preparation before removing his own fingers, chuckling at the whine from George. “So cute..” He mused as he thrust his cock to the hilt into George, both grunting and groaning out at the blinding pleasure. He began to bounce George up and down, letting George slowly pick it up at his own pace. Eventually, they were moving at a rate which would surely give the average man a heart attack.

“Please..Sir..Please..!”

Ohhh...fuck. Slim was so screwed.

The title made him go haywire, as he usually did, and he thrust even deeper, changing the angle so that George’s chest stuck to his and he forced his hips up with all his strength, punching out a few more groans before George clamped down around his cock, his own drooling length shooting out it’s cum. The heat and the sight of George looking so debauched tipped Slim over the edge as he finished in him.

By the time he was done cleaning everything up, George had woken from his sex-drunk haze and looked at him with doe eyes.

“Love you..” he mumbled, still sleepy.

“Love you too George.”


End file.
